Remembrance of Tommrow
by Niori
Summary: They all looked at me know, knowing that this all, from the death of those men to Hector's death, was my entire fault" Helen's thoughts the night of Hector's death. It's pretty good, so please rr! One-shot


An- well, here's just this little thing that I thought up in history class when we were talking about Ancient Greece. I couldn't help but note how my teacher was talking about how Helen was some horrible brat and was insanely spoiled and it was all her fault that Troy fell. And Poof, here comes this little story. It's only this one chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Oh, and since I've read Homer's the Iliad too, there is some mention of stuff that wasn't in the movie. Enjoy!

Remembrance of Tomorrow

The Moon lung low and beautiful over the city. The sky was dark, specks of stars here and there, lights from below and those from the camps on the beach far down were, all lit up the night sky ominously.

I didn't know why I had come to the top of the city, to the very same place where I had stood earlier this very day, where I had saw the epic battle taking place in the land below me, and the death and dishonor that had come after it. All I had wanted was to get away from the pain that flowed through the entire city like a wave from the sea, but here I thought about such things even more.

It had come unbearable, Andromache's sobs for her fallen husband. I had wanted to stay and help her, like she had helped me when I first arrived to this city, but how could I when they all looked to me with accusation? At first, I had been treated like one of them, but as the months grew on with war, they began to look at me not as a friend, but as a curse.

But alas, how true was it? They all looked at me now, knowing that this all, from the death of all those men to the death of Hector, the loved prince of Troy, was my fault. I had come here, bringing the wrath of Greece with me. I had somehow misled my mind to believe the Menelaus would care not if he were to lose me, for he had other women to bed. How could I have been so blind? How!? He cared not for me, but his pride would be the force that compelled him to retrieve me and kill the man who had 'stolen' me from him. Stolen…such a word implies that I was owned. I will not even try to kid myself into believing that I was free, for I was a prisoner of fate, but to say that I did not leave on my own accord is not true…I would have taken any chance to escape from Sparta, from Menelaus. Paris had given me that chance…and I had taken it. Perhaps I had used Paris to escape, but had it not been for my love for him, I would never have left. I would have stayed in Sparta, miserable and broken.

I've heard the stories that have been whispered as I pass. That Paris had made a deal with Aphrodite herself to win me, and a spell was cast so I could be his and his alone. The rumors have spread throughout the city…yet still this is still my fault, for no such spell has been cast. Nor had I been the grand seductress that many accuse me of. I had not tried to win Paris's heart…I hadn't even tried to bring notice to myself. I love Paris, no help from the gods nor slyness involved. I had risked it all to be with him, and now other people were paying for my, for our choice.

I think now about Cassandra's ravings of Troy's destruction and believe the words she has spoken. She has never treated me as one of them, not even before the war had broke. She predicted the destruction of Troy, and none, not even I would listen to her. But what now? Hector, the great hero of Troy was dead…and what would happen now? Was Cassandra right…would the destruction of Troy come because of me?

If I thought it would help, I would walk from this haven and into the Greek camps and surrender myself to their will. If I would die to end this, I would, but I know that it would never end…not while Agamemnon did not control Troy. My life is nothing to him, and he fights only for power. If I gave myself to him, he would only use some other excuse to continue this war.

" Helen!"

The voice comes from nowhere and I jump, being startled out of my thoughts. I turned down towards the city and saw Paris, looking up intently at me, his face showing concern. I couldn't help but smile…he knew that I, that we were the cause of this war, but never treated me as though I was a curse…that I had been the reason his beloved brother was dead.

As I made my way toward him, I couldn't help but wonder how history would remember me. How the world would see me in the years to come, no matter how this war ended. Would they see me as the helpless woman who was forced into a life she despaired by a curse known as beauty and took her chance to escape and find happiness, or would they see me as a seductress who caused hundreds of lives to fall and caused the war of all time, all for her own selfish reasons?

An- well, there is my little thing. It's up to you to deicide what Helen was. Me, I believe her and Paris were really in love and that it was unfair what happened to them because of it! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
